With Love
by ElaineColt
Summary: Lieutenant Silver can't seem to share the Christmas spirit on Skybase...Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character LJ!


'Catch!' 

'Ow!' Lieutenant Silver didn't duck in time, and the red bauble hit her on the side of the head. She rubbed it, frowning, then leant down and picked the decoration up. Some of the glitter adorning it came off on her fingers. She turned around and gave Lieutenant Green a questioning look. Green laughed, one hand on her hip, the other holding a string of Christmas tree lights. Across the room, Captain Indigo, who, up until just then, had looked like he had been buried head first in a large box of tinsel, was smiling, looking from one woman to the other.

'Sorry. Guess I shouldn't have. Couldn't resist though.' Green muttered, then gazed around at their work. Indigo walked over and stood beside her.

'Do you think the colonel's going to like it?' He asked, slowly. Silver stopped wiping her fingers on her trousers, trying to get rid of the specks of glitter - which stayed firmly put - and looked around as well.

The Observation Lounge was decked out in Christmas decorations. A tree, complete with baubles and tinsel, and an angel placed precariously on top, but also a wreath, and a few clumps of holly. Tinsel and coloured lights were along every available ledge. The decorations had helped turn the lounge into an extremely festive place to be.

After much persuasion, Colonel White had agreed that the Lounge could be decorated. Just a bit. Not too much. But, unfortunately for him, no one had really listened, knowing he rarely came down to Lounge - he preferred to prowl Central Control - and everyone who had contributed to the decorating had gone slightly over board.

Silver noticed that there was a strategically placed piece of mistletoe, right above the door, dead centre. She presumed that Green had put that up, hoping to ensnare any man unfortunate enough to walk through the doorway.

As if on cue, Captain Magenta sauntered through, looking pleased with himself. Green, grinning broadly, rushed over, wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. Unsurprisingly, he didn't push her away.

When she eventually moved, Magenta glanced round, then whistled loudly. 'Changed this place a lot, you guys have. It looks great!' Turning to Green, he added, 'Thanks for the kiss, Serena.'

He went over to one of the sofas, cleared a space, brushing spare baubles and the likes onto the floor, and sat down. He raised his arms, and put them behind his head, smiling smugly.

'Come on. You want to tell us. What is it?' Indigo was smirking. 'Got a Christmas date?' He joked.

'I have, as a matter of fact!' Magenta laughed at the looks of astonishment on Indigo and Green's faces. Silver just enquired, 'Who with? Someone nice?'

'Very nice. Very nice indeed.' Magenta carried on smiling, and wouldn't say anymore, not even when Indigo threatened to strangle him with some tinsel.

Silver turned away from them, upset. She was happy for Magenta, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for herself. No Christmas date for her. Just one lousy secret lover who couldn't even be bothered to give her a present. Everyone else had received their presents already, in fact, she'd been around when several people had opened them.

'Beth? You alright?' Green noticed her lack of interest in Mario's Spectacular Date News, and gently nudged her arm. Silver smiled slightly.

'Doesn't matter. I'm fine! But I'm going to go now, I need to get some sleep and a shower before my shift.' She exited, leaving Green looking confused, and Indigo brandishing tinsel mock-violently at Magenta.

-x-x-x-

Silver leant against the wall outside her room. She'd lost count of the amount of people laughing, grinning, wishing each other 'Merry Christmas!' And the kissing. It looked like several pieces of mistletoe were being passed around Skybase. Silver, who was, by now, getting extremely jealous, had tried to ignore them. Right now she just needed a relaxing shower, where she could hopefully mull things over and decide that it was no-one's fault that she hadn't got a present. She typed in her password quickly, and entered her room. She reached up to turn on the lights, but paused, her hand inches from the light switch.

She could see something at the end of her bed. She couldn't exactly make out what it was in the dim glow originating from the colour changing Spectrum logo above her bed, but she could see it had a Christmassy red bow on top that was reflecting the small amount of light. There were only two people who knew her password. Her and┘

She hurriedly flicked the light switch, and as her room began to fill with brightness, she saw it was a box, light grey in colour and closed tight. Grinning, she rushed over and picked it up. It was covered in velvet and moderately heavy, considering the size. She picked the bow off, and, with slightly trembling fingers, she opened it.

Inside was a necklace. A delicate silver chain, which sported a largish heart shaped precious stone, mostly pick but with some swirls of white coursing through it. Rose quartz, unless Silver was very much mistaken. She studied it for a while, running the cold chain through her fingers, feeling happiness rush all over her, exciting her. She hadn't been forgotten, the present was simply late, behind when everyone else had got theirs. She noticed a little piece of paper stuffed in the lid of the box. Carefully placing the necklace down, she managed to pull the paper from the box. Unfolding it, she saw that the writing was wavy, and sloped up and down the page.

_I am sorry this seems late! I intended to give it to you earlier, but I couldn't in public, you know what everyone would be like, they don't know about us yet. And this isn't exactly a normal present, I hope it shows I really care about you! And I do! You mean a lot to me! (I sound so soppy here, don't I?)_

_We have to tell them soon though, I feel dead guilty keeping this locked up! We'll tell everyone about us on New Years Eve, okay? I won't do anything without your permission!_

_I'll come round later. You can thank me._

_Again, so sorry,_

_Love you, LJ xxxxxxxxx_

She felt her eyes fill up. She was so happy, elated even. She blinked rapidly, then started re-reading the letter, savouring each word, each syllable, each letter even. She had been so stupid to think she wouldn't get anything.

Silver picked the necklace up, and, unhooking the clasp, slid it around her neck. She pushed it inside her top, knowing there would be merry Hell with the colonel if he saw it. It settled on her chest, and she almost shivered. The stone felt cold, she hoped it would warm up soon.

She lay back and picked up the letter again. Her eyes quickly skimmed to the bottom. Love you.

She smiled, and vowed to herself never to take the necklace off.

'I feel exactly the same, LJ, I truly do.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I keep forgetting to write these end things!

I thought the character of Lieutenant Silver needed more of a background, so I developed the idea of a secret lover. I hope it worked out well!

I'd like to thank Chris Bishop, who has given me a lot more confidence than I used to have, and puts up with my whinings:P

R & R plz xx


End file.
